


Setsubun Festival of Memories

by wingsofadreamer



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: I'm so sorry, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, takes place during Setsubun Festival event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 08:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11916957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofadreamer/pseuds/wingsofadreamer
Summary: The truth is, Hinata doesn't care whether or not he falls. As long as Yuta can live on happily... He's fine with it.





	Setsubun Festival of Memories

**Author's Note:**

> i really wanna die for writing this
> 
> it has minimal proofreading, i wrote this at like 2 am and it's so bad
> 
> i'm sorry i'm a 2winkP

"I'm not happy at all... It hurts, I'm sad, it's hard, and I hate it." Hinata says, his eyes staring dully at the ground. He can't bring himself to look at Yuta, who is right in front of him, terrified that his brother might slip right off of the railing. The truth is, he doesn't care whether or not he falls. As long as Yuta can live on happily... He's fine with it. He frowns, kicking his feet out in front of him rather casually.

".... I'm not happy in the slightest, and I wonder why. Is there something wrong with me?" Hinata finally finds the courage to look up at Yuta, who's green eyes much like his bore into Hinata's. 

"Teach me, Yuta-kun. Even if nobody else understands, surely you must understand. Because... We are rare creatures. The only two that exist in the world." His grip on the railing loosens. He felt himself going numb.

"....Hinata-kun." Yuta calls out to him quietly. He's put his case with the beans in it down, and started to come closer. Hinata is taken aback. 

"Hey, what happened to calling me aniki? It was kind of surprising to hear you call me by my name, y'know..." Hinata has practically let go of the railing, yet he's holding onto it still. He thinks for a bit.

Yuta keeps his distance, knowing that if he gets close it might be a bit suspicious, since they're on different sides of the Setsubun Festival, after all. 

"Look, everything I say... It's never connected. I always get emotional quickly, and I act without thinking of consequences later. Like... a younger brother. It's as if you forced yourself into the role of the older brother, and I, involuntarily, the role of the younger brother. If people could differentiate us like that...." Yuta clenches his fist.

"If they could understand that.. Then maybe even that... person could understand us, and never call us creepy again. That would be the case, right?" Upon hearing about their father, Hinata looks down at the ground again. He looks back behind the railing. Surely, he wouldn't survive a fall from that height...

"Aniki? Heey, aniki?" Yuta's calls get more and more distant, and Hinata knows exactly what to do in the moment of time. After all, it's why he had come up here, right? 

His fingers leave the railing, and he leans back, letting gravity do its job. He can almost feel the cool air passing him when he's suddenly jerked to a stop. His brother, just barely latching onto him, just barely holding onto the railing he had just been sitting on moments ago. 

"Yuta-kun, what are you thinking?! Let me die, so at least I know you can... you can live happily...." Hinata's words spill out, just nonsensical blabbering. He looks at Yuta, who was starting to cry, the tears coming down like a waterfall. 

"If you die Hinata-kun, I'll never forgive myself. I'll never be happy. My other half will be gone, and that's why... That's why..." He can't seem to find the words to finish his sentence. Hinata can only watch regretfully as he struggles to hold onto Hinata with one hand, and the railing with the other. There was only one way out of this. As if on cue, Yuta's hand slips with a yelp, and they're suddenly flying. 

Falling to your death is longer than it actually seems. The two brothers hug each other, whispering 'I love you' every second they could get, looking into each others' eyes. Yuta laughs, tears streaming down his face. 

"You were right, I really do act without thinking... I'm so irresponsible..." Hinata attempts to shakily wipe his brother's tears to no avail, and as the ground approaches, the two touch foreheads one last time, uttering only one phrase. 

"I'm sorry."


End file.
